Corazón de héroe
by MakotaTaeny9
Summary: Regina necesita ayuda, por alguna razón no puede defenderse sola y él está ahí para ayudarla. #EvilCharming
1. Chapter 1

**ESTO OCURRE POCO TIEMPO ANTES DE QUE LA MALDICIÓN DEZELENASE ROMPA. NO EXISTE BEBÉ NEAL. Y AÚN NADIE RECUERDA QUÉ PASÓ EN EL AÑO PERDIDO.**

**Capítulo 1**

"Ese tarado"… pensaba David. No podía dejar que su corazón dejara de encogerse ante el pensamiento de que en ese momento, Regina estaría con él. Ya no podía mentirse más, ya no, se engañaba a si mismo, y con eso no ganaba nada, con eso no conseguiría que ella le diera los besos que él tanto ansiaba o que estuviera con él de esa forma en la cual le demostrada su arrepentimiento de no haberla besado cuando lo invitó a cenar cuando aun no se rompía la maldición, ya era tarde, ya se había callado todo ese tiempo, había tardado en darse cuenta que con Snow ya no había nada y ahora, el refrán de "NO SABES LO QUE TIENES HASTA QUE LO PIERDES" le sentaba de maravilla, ya era tarde, ya la había perdido, y no podría perdonarse confundirla cuando la veía tan feliz en ese momento, no, jamás podría, por que la amaba, por más que le doliera, no le diría nada, pues la dejaría para que ella fuera feliz; y más le valía a ese que la cuidara como ella se lo merecía, y como él se moría por hacerlo. Así que solo se dedicó a mirar hacia la mansión, como estaba haciendo desde hacía veinte minutos cuando se le ocurrió la loca idea de confesarle lo que sentía, cosa que se había frenado al ver entrar al dichoso Robin Hood.

-¡NO! ¡Lo que me dices no es verdad! Regina yo te amo-. Le decía el hombre de los bosques a la reina, casi a sus rodillas -No puedes simplemente dejarme, somos almas gemelas, no...-. Se fue incorporando a una postura mas rígida, quedando cara a cara con la mujer, quien le dio un escalofrió al ver aquella mirada encendida del hombre, pero no encendida de pasión o tristeza, no, era ira -No puedes dejarme-. A Regina le pareció que eso no fue una súplica si no... ¿una orden?

-Robin... lo nuestro solo han sido casi dos meses, no me puedes decir que estas enamorado de mí, es muy poco tiempo para que tal cosa como el amor haya surgido... Y almas gemelas o no, yo no lo siento-. Sin que Regina se lo esperara, la tomo por ambos brazos y estrelló contra la puerta de la entrada, donde se encontraban hablando.

-No me salgas con eso Regina, ¡YO TE AMO! Y No me puedes dejar por un idiota-. Regina ya estaba respirando entrecortadamente, sin duda la estaba asustando.

-¡David no es ningún idiota! Lamento haberme dado cuenta que lo quiero cuando estaba contigo, no era mi intención usarte... ¡ya suéltame!-. Regina se movió bruscamente y logró liberar sus brazos del fuerte agarre que le propinaba Robin, pero él no hizo amague de distanciarse de ella -Ahora te pido que te vayas, creo que estás bastante alterado y no creo que quieras...

-¿Que quiera qué? Si lo único que quiero es a ti... ¡A TI! No me dejes…-. Era como si tratara de volver al papel de la víctima con las llamadas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Robin, ya vete, esto no va ningún lado...

-¡SI VA!-. Y le pego una fuerte manotada a la puerta, justo al lado de la cabeza de Regina, la cual reaccionó llamando su magia pero no funcionó, por lo que trató de alejarse de él, pero fue más rápido que ella y la tomó de la cintura, volviendo a ponerla contra la puerta, esta vez, azotándola con más violencia, ante esto Regina quedó petrificada: esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

-Escúchame bien linda, nadie me deja ¿entiendes?-. Acercaba más su cara a la de ella -¡NADIE! y tú no vas a ser la primera ¿me oyes?... al menos no la primera que lo hace sin haberse siquiera acostado conmigo una sola vez-. Y la besó con furia, tanta que volvió a sujetarla por los brazos fuertemente, y cuando trato de alejarlo, la tomó por las muñecas y la puso a cada lado de su cuerpo contra la puerta -Ya verás que soy muy bueno en...-. No terminó porque ella le propinó un cabezazo justo en la nariz y cuando se vio liberada un rodillazo en sus partes bajas y un empujón. Subió corriendo las escaleras y tomó su celular marcando el primer número de su agenda mientras corría hacia su habitación, en la cual se encerró.

David ya estaba a unas cuadras de la estación cuando sonó su móvil. No pudo evitar una sonrisa triste al ver quién era.

-Hey Regina...

-¡David! Ayúdame por favor... Haaaaa-. Gritó al sentir un fuerte golpe contra la puerta en la cual estaba recargada; con eso a David se le vino el alma a los pies.

-¡¿Qué está pasando Regina?! ¿Donde estás?-. Le decía doblando en una esquina para tomar la vía que lo llevaría a la mansión.

-Estoy en mi dormitorio, David es Robin... está como lo… Loco, creo que tratara de hacerme daño... ayúdame ni magia no funciona...-. No podía evitar oírse menos asustada de como estaba.

-Escúchame bien Regina, que no se te ocurra abrirle-. Le decía al escuchar las cosas que aquel hombre le gritaba a través de la puerta, cosas que lo hicieron hundir el pedal a fondo, pues no dejaría que Regina comprobara "lo bien dotado que estaba" Robin ni "como no se arrepentiría de las cosas sucias que le haría" como le tocara un pelo lo mataba -Ya voy en camino...

-David... tengo miedo, nunca...-. En eso Robin golpeó la puerta tan fuerte que Regina escucho como empezaban a aflojarse las bisagras de esta -David...-. Dijo en un hilo de voz más agudo del propio, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y aferrando el teléfono más en su puño, ya estaba sollozando su magia no funcionaba. Se sentía tan débil e indefensa, como cuando estaba casada con el rey.

-Tranquila Regina... ya casi llego, estoy a unas cuadras... no temas...-. Pero se interrumpió al escuchar el grito de Regina, el corazón casi se le paró al escuchar a aquel hombre con tanta claridad: había entrado.

-Una cuadra Regina… ¡tranquila!... ¿Regina?... ¡REGINA!-. Ya no escuchaba la voz de la morena en la línea. Cuando al fin llegó, bajó del auto con su arma, sin detenerse siquiera a apagar la camioneta.

Robin estaba frente a ella, acercándose cada vez más, y ella retrocediendo con cada uno de sus pasos.

-Robin... cálmate por favor... no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después... de… De verdad que...

-Tranquila linda, que no me arrepentiré de lo que pueda hacerte... ni tu tampoco-. Le dijo tirándola a la cama, pero ella logró rodar antes de que él se le tirara encima y corrió de nuevo bajando las escaleras, con él detrás a unos pocos pasos de ella. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta, esta se abrió bruscamente, era David quien la había tirado.

-¡David!-. Gritó ella lanzándose a sus brazos, en los cuales el príncipe la recibió, pero inmediatamente, la puso detrás de él al ver a Robin aparecer en el mismo instante en la entrada.

-Ni se te ocurra...-. Venía gritando él, pero al ver a aquel hombre ahí plantado, al cual conocía muy bien, paró en seco.

-¿Ni se te ocurra qué? A ver imbécil, atrévete a tocarla ahora-. Le dijo levantando su arma -Dame una maldita escusa para ponerte esta bala entre los ojos... ¡SOLO UNA!-. David estaba que hervía, ese desgraciado estuvo apunto de ponerle sus asquerosas manos encima a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, y pensar que considero delegarle de cierta forma su protección a ese, la hubiera mandado sin saber a la boca del lobo.

-Tranquilo hombre... solo hablamos...-. Trató de zafarse el.

-¿Hablando? no me creas idiota, ¡planeabas todo menos hablar! Así que será mejor que empieces a mover tu culo fuera de esta casa... ¡AHORA!-. Le gritó al ver que no se movía. Se fue quitando del camino de la puerta, tratando en todo momento de impedirle ver a Regina, pero cuando estaba por salir agrego:

-Me tienes que escuchar...-. Dijo dirigiéndose a ella, pero calló súbitamente cuando David en un rápido movimiento, guardó su arma y lo estampó contra el marco de la puerta, dejándolo confundido por el golpe.

-David...-. Trató de calmarlo Regina, pero sabía que en aquel grado de rabia, era mejor no intervenir.

-Escúchame bien hijo de puta-. Le decía casi al oído -Como te atrevas siquiera volver a acercarte a ella, créeme que esa vez si te pondré una bala, pero no será en la cabeza-. Y le agarro fuertemente de los testículos -¿Me entiendes? como te atrevas a siquiera a pensar en ella, a acercarte a ella, a tocarla a ella...-. Le apretó con más fuerza -Te juro que quedaras cantando como un castrati ¿me entiendes? ¡PREGUNTÉ QUE SI ME ENTENDIAS!-. Le gritó apretándolo más fuerte todavía.

-Ssss... sí, Si, ¡SI!-. Respondió con el aire casi contenido en la garganta.

-Muy bien pedazo de mierda, ya lárgate y bórrate esta dirección de tu cabeza… ¡LARGO!-. Le soltó y empujo fuera donde lo tiro, pero Robin había quedado tan dolorido que no se movió del piso, David sacó su arma de nuevo y disparo muy cerca de él, cosa que lo hizo pararse a pesar de todo.

-¿No te dije que te largaras?... ¡YA!-. Y con el ademan de dispararle, salió corriendo despavorido. David guardo su arma, y se volteó para ver a Regina que estaba justo donde la había dejado, completamente inmóvil, viéndolo. Tenía que admitir, que el rubio la dejó atónita con semejante reacción.

-David...-. Trató de decirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

\- No me digas nada Regina-. Le pidió abrazándola con fuerza, recuperando el ritmo de su respiración la cual se había alterado a causa de la ira -Solo dime que estás bien, eso es lo único que quiero oír-. Regina se aferró a él como una niñita asustada y le respondió con asintiendo con la cabeza

-Casi me muero cuando me llamaste-. Le dijo con un hilo de voz, todavía con ella en sus brazos -Y más aun sabiendo que te podría pasar... Dios, menos mal que estas bien-. Aquellas palabras eran más para sí mismo que para ella.

-David...-. Le dijo mientras se alejaba de él solo un poco para mirarlo -Gracias, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no...

-Shhhhh-. La silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios -Ya estoy aquí, y no va a pasarte nada, lo juro, no mientras yo viva-. Se quedaron mirando un largo tiempo, ella pensando en que solo quería estar con él, sintiéndose como una idiota al haber siquiera pensado que aquella relación la haría olvidarse de él, menos mal había terminado, no como ella pensaba, pero al menos había terminado para reafirmar algo que ya sabía desde hacia bastante tiempo, y que había sido lo bastante estúpida para negar. Él, en cambio, solo pensaba lo cerca que estuvo de perderla, lo cerca que había podido estar ella de ser lastimada, la idea de que algo le pasara le carcomía el corazón cada día que había alguna emergencia en el pueblo y cada día se daba cuanta que no podía estar lejos de ella, que no podía protegerla de esa forma tan lejana...

-David

-Regina-. Hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero él continuo.

-No puedo más... no puedo quedarme callado más tiempo, no, ya no, me estoy muriendo con cada día que paso lejos de ti, lejos de lo que verdaderamente quiero contigo... yo, ya no me puedo callar más Regina, ya tengo que gritar lo que me estoy muriendo por gritarte cada vez que te veo con otro...-. Le dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla -Eres mi vida Regina... te amo-. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si con aquellas palabras, ambos corazones se pararan, uno por la sorpresa y el otro por el desahogo, de al fin latir con cada contracción lo que sentía sin ser callado más.

-David... yo...-. Empezó a hablar pero no sabía que decir, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía nada que decir, no tenía como expresar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero sobre todo, por su corazón.

-Se que me dirás...sé que dirás que esto no es correcto que... que, no sé, mil cosas que de seguro son hasta ciertas pero...-. David fue interrumpido por un beso que le fue puesto en los labios, tan súbitamente que lo dejó en blanco, sin la más mínima idea de su propio nombre. Regina, que en aquellos casos era mejor expresando lo que sentía con gestos y no con palabras, lo beso como nunca lo había echo con nadie en su vida, con la vaga idea que en ese beso estaba puesta toda su vida, todo aquello que le quedaba tan difícil decir.

Cuando se separaron a falta de aire, se quedaron con sus frentes pegadas.

-¿Y eso que fue?-. Le pregunto divertido.

-Puede interpretarlo de dos formas Príncipe encantador: A: Que me moría por partirte la boca de un beso, B: El "Te amo" más intenso que pueda darte esta reina, o C: Todas las anteriores-. Ambos sonrieron mirándose fijamente.

-Creo que escogeré la C-. Y volvieron a fundir sus labios en otro beso tan deseado.

Lo que habrá de pasar después es historia.

FIN

No es cierto. ¿Creerías que lo dejaría ahí? Tan malvada no soy

Habían pasado un par de días desde lo ocurrido con el ladrón. Y David todos los días iba a la alcaldía a recoger a Regina y llevarla a almorzar o a cenar. Varias de esas comidas eran compartidas con Henry, otras con Henry, Emma y Snow. Esta última estaba horrorizada por lo que el ladrón intentó. Pero estaba feliz y agradecida que David estuviera para salvar a Regina.

¿Cómo es que ella estaba bien si llegase haber una relación entre ellos?

Fácil. Hacía tiempo que ella y David no estaban juntos. Siempre supuso que era porque nunca, desde que se conocieron, habían tenido tiempo para convivir realmente. Y cuando ella volvió con Emma del bosque, se dio cuenta que ese matrimonio no era lo que ella quería, además de que se dio cuenta que David babeaba por su madrastra. Parecía un total bobo cuando creía que nadie se fijaba como la miraba.

Ahora solo esperaba que eso realmente funcionara.

ESPERO ESTO LES GUSTE.

DEJAME SABER SI LO HAGO BIEN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero sea de su agrado, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan descriptivo. Discúlpen cualquier error, lo revisé miles de veces pero siempre se me va algo.**

* * *

**Corazón de héroe**

**Capítulo 2**

.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que habían vuelto del bosque encantado. Un año perdido ¿Qué han olvidado? ¿Qué habrá pasado en ese año que ellos no recuerdan? Es la pregunta que todos en el pueblo se hacen, incluso Regina, ni ella sabe cómo volvieron.

Pero aun así en esos dos meses habían pasado muchas cosas. David al fin había decidido separarse de Snow, aunque técnicamente en Storybrooke ellos no estaban casados. Pero lo hizo, no le extrañó que la princesa ni siquiera intentara convencerlo de que podían arreglarlo. Cosa que habría sido inútil puesto que estaba decidido. Llevaban más tiempo del que podía recordar, con discusiones que solo terminaban en gritos. Habían intentado ya, solucionar sus diferencias porque Snow estaba embarazada de Emma y el reino necesitaba a sus líderes juntos. Pero era claro que ellos eran completamente opuestos, quizás de los opuestos que se atraen pero no de los que se complementan.

Mientras Snow quería vivir aventuras y riesgos. Él solo quería vivir tranquilo, y tener una familia.

Y había tenido una probadita de eso. Por un tiempo.

Cuando Snow y Emma cayeron por el sombrero de Jefferson hacia el bosque encantado y él se hizo cargo de Henry. No lo iba a negar, era exhaustivo y estresante hacerse cargo del pueblo y del niño a la vez. ¿Cómo lo había hecho Regina? Era siempre la pregunta que se hacía. Pero llegado el momento y estando casi al borde de la histeria, le pidió ayuda a ella. Y sin saberlo en ese momento, fue como un bálsamo para su agitada vida.

Se suponía que ella cuidaría de Henry, pero terminó haciendo más que eso. Dándole tremenda sorpresa que jamás en su vida, se hubiera imaginado.

Flashback

Estaba agotado, su energía había sido drenada casi por completo por los habitantes del pueblo. Se preguntó si serían así durante la maldición, o solo era porque le estaban cargando con todos sus problemas a él. Como si no tuviera suficiente tratando de encontrar una forma de traer a su esposa e hija.

Casi arrastrando subió los últimos escalones para llegar al departamento. Estaba por poner la llave en la cerradura, cuando estuchó ruido de muebles moviéndose y música.

Había dejado a Henry al cuidado de Regina, justamente en este mismo departamento. Curioso de qué estaría pasando, abrió suavemente la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido. Y ahí los vio. Henry esponjaba los cojines del sofá mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música. Regina por otro lado limpiaba la mesa con un paño, el ritmo de la música lo llevaba con sus caderas, haciendo que los ojos del príncipe fueran irremediablemente a su trasero y diablos, que hermoso monumento. No quería parecer un pervertido por si lo atrapaban mirándola, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y se estampó una sonrisa divertida cuando vio a Regina pegar un leve saltito de la sorpresa.

-David-. Dijo con la voz un poco más aguda, volteándose completamente a verle.

-¿Qué hacen?-. Preguntó el príncipe adentrándose más en el departamento.

-Limpiar-. Contestó Henry -¿Que no es obvio? -. David sonrió, había sonado igual que Regina.

-Claro, ya lo veo. Creí que estaba limpio-. En verdad lo creía, pero viéndolo ahora… definitivamente relucía.

-No del todo en realidad y no puedo permitir que mi hijo viva entre la mugre-. Regina se alejó de la mesa yendo detrás del mesón de la cocina.

-Oh, discúlpeme usted majestad, pero no todos tenemos a las criadas del castillo para limpiar.

-Mamá tampoco-. Dijo Henry –Lo hemos hecho nosotros, igual que en casa-. ¿Regina limpiaba su casa? ¿Esa inmensa mansión ella sola? Algo realmente difícil de creer. Ni siquiera Snow movía un dedo cuando vivían en el castillo, la única vez que hizo algo fue cuando estaba con los enanos y es que si no, la echaban.

-¿Enserio?-. Tenía que preguntarlo, realmente era buena limpiando. Se sentó en un taburete frente al mesón de la cocina. El niño asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, sentándose a su lado.

-Aunque no lo creas encantador, me gusta hacer las cosas por mi misma-. Le dijo Regina, mientras se ponía los guantes de cocina y se agachaba para ver la lasaña en el horno. David tuvo que desviar su vista de su trasero para que Henry no notara el punto donde miraba. Nunca en su vida se imaginó ver a la reina malvada vestida con unos ajustados pantalones de yoga.

Fin flashback

Después de esa noche le siguieron muchas más, en las que él llegaría al departamento y se encontraría a Regina y Henry esperándolo para cenar. El maravilloso talento de la morena en la cocina era realmente imposible de elogiar, y no le costó tanto indagar para saber cómo había aprendido. La misma Regina le confesó que había aprendido husmeando en las cocinas en casa de sus padres cuando era una adolescente y continuó aprendiendo cuando se convirtió en reina.

Henry siempre les hacia preguntas sobre sus vidas antes de llegar a Storybrooke y la morena nunca contaba mucho, excepto que fuera de su caballo y su padre. Hasta que la curiosidad de Henry llegó al tema de su vida como reina, no de la reina malvada, sino de cuando el rey estaba vivo. No hay nada de eso en el libro, ¿Por qué no tuvieron hijos? Preguntó inocentemente el niño y entonces ocurrió, el semblante de la morena cambió, sus ojos se opacaron y su mandíbula se tensó. David entendió inmediatamente que ese era un tema prohibido, por lo que cambió de tema y distrajo al niño con otras cosas.

Hasta el día de hoy esa pregunta lo tiene carcomiéndole el cerebro. ¿Por qué Regina no había tenido hijos? Vale, quizás no quería tener hijos con el rey, eso lo entendía. Pero ¿y después? No sabía si en el año perdido se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle, pero desde que volvieron esto es lo que más ha querido preguntarle.

Dos semanas después de separarse definitivamente de Snow, se la encontró en el pasillo del hostal de Granny's, besándose con nada más y nada menos que con el príncipe de los ladrones Robin Hood, y no entendía porqué eso le molestó tanto, pero sintió unas enormes ganas de alejar sus sucias manos de ella. En cambio se aclaró la garganta y le dijo con voz malhumorada que la estaban esperando. Regina lo miró sorprendida y nerviosa, pero no le rebatió nada, solo lo siguió sin despedirse del ladrón.

No le había tomado mucho para entender que ese malestar no era otro que celos, celos por el maldito Robin Hood, y es que debía de aceptar que se había empezado a enamorar de Regina. Antes de que Snow y Emma volvieran, el día que Daniel apareció. Después de dejar a Henry seguro en la camioneta volvió a los establos. Su instinto le decía que Regina estaba en peligro ahí sola, con Daniel estando así. Y no se equivocó, al llegar pudo encontrarla desmoronada en el suelo llorando, junto a lo que parecían ser nada más que cenizas. Verla tan frágil y tan humana, removió algo en su pecho y a lo único que atinó fue a envolverla en sus brazos y dejarla llorar. Se sintió tan estúpido sin saber que decirle, y es que ¿Cómo consolar a alguien que ha perdido por segunda vez a la persona que más ha amado en su vida? Y fue ahí cuando se comenzó a ganar su corazón, o quizás fue antes, cuando la escuchó reír tan despreocupada con Henry, o cuando le invitó a cenar e intentó besarlo y él de idiota la rechazó. Aun quería golpearse por aquello. Él también quería besarla, por dios que quería, pero no quería incluirla en la locura que era en ese momento su vida ¡Que idiota! Seguro el estúpido de Hood no se lo pensó dos veces.

Debió matarlo la semana anterior cuando el desgraciado intentó atacar a Regina en su casa. El grito de terror de la morena aun lo tenía grabado en su mente. Debió de capturarlo de inmediato y arrojado a una celda en la estación del sheriff. Pero en ese momento era más importante tranquilizar a Regina, la orden de captura vino de parte de Emma en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido, pero el maldito ladrón se estaba escondiendo en el bosque y hasta ahora no lo habían podido encontrar. Es por esa razón que David se había trasladado a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la mansión. Cuidaría a Regina tanto como pudiera de día y de noche.

Se giró en la cama intentando dormir, sin resultados. A pesar de que la semana anterior se hubieran declarado su amor, Regina acabada de pasar por un suceso traumático y él no quería angustiarla, ni incomodarla de ninguna forma. No haría nada que ella no quisiera.

Cuando al fin encontró una posición cómoda y estaba listo para dormir, escuchó ruido en la planta baja; al principio creyó que no era nada pero lo volvió a escuchar, por lo que agudizó su oído para saber que era. De un salto salió de la cama tomando su espada que descansaba a un lado de la puerta y dirigiéndose rápido y lo más silenciosamente que pudo hacia las escaleras. El ruido venía desde la cocina, podía oír claramente como las puertas de los muebles eran abiertas. ¿Habría entrado un ladrón cualquiera o sería el maldito ladrón del bosque de Sherwood? Con cautela desenfundó su espada y entró en la cocina, pero nada más enfocar a la persona allí dentro se llevó la sorpresa de que no se trataba de ningún ladrón, ni del maldito de Robin Hood. Ahí, con la mano en la puerta y mirando dentro del refrigerador, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Regina. Inclinando su cuerpo dándole una hermosa vista de sus delgadas y definidas piernas, el pijama y la bata eran a medio muslo, pero de la forma en que estaba inclinada, le daban un pequeño vistazo al inicio de su trasero. Se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención, mientras volvía e enfundar su espada ella se volteo para mirarlo un poco sorprendida.

-David-. Llevaba en sus manos la caja de leche y en la otra un tupper lleno de fresas, en su rostro marcada la leve vergüenza de haber sido sorprendida comiendo de madrugada. Sonrió relajada al recordar que esa era su casa y ella hacia lo que quería -¿Qué haces?-. Le preguntó al verlo con su espada.

-Escuche ruido y creí que…-. Sonrió negando con la cabeza –Ni en un millón de años pensé que podías ser tú-. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras la veía servirse un vaso de leche y aceptó uno cuando ella le ofreció –Es raro verte aquí.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Volvió a alejarse hacia el refrigerador, cogió una botella de salsa de chocolate Hershey's y de la despensa un frasco con nueces picadas. Se sentó a su lado y luego se giró a mirarlo esperando su respuesta.

-¿Tienes hambre?-. Volvió a preguntarle el rubio ignorando su pregunta anterior.

-Si, un poco.

-Es raro porque llevas varios días sin comer casi nada-. Sonrió cuando la vio coger una fresa, ponerle salsa de chocolate y luego untarla en las nueces, todo eso con cara de prácticamente probar el más maravilloso manjar del mundo, sus lindos ojitos marrones centellaban alegría por comer aquello. Se le hizo muy tierna la imagen de Regina, como una niña pequeña comiendo golosinas. Pero lo tierno e inocente quedó olvidado cuando Regina soltó un gemido gustoso al dar el primer bocado, el sonido fue directo a su ingle.

-Lo sé, andaba un poco mal del estomago, pero ahora ya estoy mejor-. Respondió chupándose los dedos para limpiar el chocolate, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en el rubio. –¡Hey son mías!-. Le reclamó cuando David le robó una fresa, en el intento de distraerse y no lanzársele encima.

-Solo es una-. Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Regina solo lo miró estrechando su mirada. Volvió a concentrarse en las fresas, gimiendo y regocijándose cada vez que el exquisito sabor tocaba su lengua. David se mordía el labio y trataba de pensar en otra cosa, dios esta mujer era pura lujuria y ni siquiera se lo estaba proponiendo. –Regina… ¿te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?

-Claro-. Respondió sentándose de lado para mirarlo, mientras aun comía fresas.

-Ah, eh… ¿sabes?… olvídalo, era una pregunta sin importancia.

-No, hey…-. Dijo ella son teniendo su mano para que la mirara –No te voy a matar por preguntar algo. Ni que fuera la reina malvada-. Dijo en broma logrando que el rubio riera.

-Yo…-. Se aclaró la garganta reuniendo valor –Es algo que Henry ya te preguntó-. Regina giró su cabeza hacia el costado sin entender -¿Por qué no tuviste hijos con el rey?-. Ya está, lo había dicho y el efecto de sus palabras fue inmediato, Regina se tensó e incluso retiró su mano de la de él, comenzaba a levantar sus muros, tenia que disculparse –No, lo siento, fui estúpido, no debí preguntar eso, es solo que…

-Yo no quería-. Su voz sonó plana, sin emoción –No eres tonto por preguntar, supongo que tienes curiosidad. Pero hay cosas que simplemente aun no estoy lista para contar. Para decirlo en voz alta y que alguien me crea-. Esta vez fue el turno del rubio de tomar su mano.

-Está bien, no hay prisa cariño-. Le dijo suavemente mirándola con una sonrisa suave, que junto con la palabra "cariño" calentó un poco más el corazón de la morena -¿Te puedo robar otra fresa?

-Absolutamente no encantador, son mías-. Le dijo aferrándose al tupper. Estuvieron un rato así, simplemente bebiendo leche y Regina comiendo sus fresas, para la tortura de David. Hablando sobre las cosas que les gustaban y que no, algunos gustos especiales adquiridos ahí en el mundo sin magia. David descubrió que Regina amaba relajarse en la tipa con sales aromáticas, mientras que la morena descubrió que David amaba su lasaña. Regina se acabó todas las fresas, hasta ella misma se sorprendió por ello, y el rubio bromeo diciendo que si acaso tenía un agujero negro por estómago.

-Sabes, no me sorprende que ames mi lasaña, me lo dijiste muchas veces, cuando cuidábamos de Henry juntos-. Dijo la morena, mientras volvía a guardar la leche en el refrigerador y el chocolate en la despensa. David lavaba los vasos y el tupper, esta escena era muy parecida a una vivida hacia un par de años, cuando ella lo invitó a cenar y el rechazó besarla en esa misma cocina. Agitó esos pensamientos y los envió lejos, eso era el pasado, en el presente él le había dicho que la amaba y la había besado. Pero no podía evitar pensar en que hubiera ocurrido después si se hubieran besado aquella vez.

-¿En que piensas?-. Le preguntó el secándose las manos y acercándose a ella, ni siquiera había notado que estaba en el mismo lugar que aquella vez.

-En cuando te invité a cenar, antes de que la maldición se rompiera.

-¿Cuándo fui un total idiota al rechazarte?-. Regina esquivó su mirada avergonzada, pero él se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón haciendo que lo mirara –No hay momento en que no me arrepienta de no haberlo hecho, es mi gran pesar hasta el día de hoy.

-Solo te envolví en una historia tonta…

-¿Era real?-. Regina lo miró sin entender –Tu historia… ¿Tenía algo de real? Porque yo la sentí real de alguna manera.

-¿Quieres la verdad?-. El asintió con la cabeza –era casi medianoche cuando volvía a casa, ya sabes lo agotador que puede ser llevar el pueblo, estaba tan cansada y la lluvia no daba señales de que se fuera a detener, mis ojos se cerraron sin siquiera notarlo, debió ser solo un segundo, pero desperté asustada creyendo que había arrollado a alguien, me bajé a revisar pero no había nada, fue entonces cuando te vi… al principio no sabia que eras tu, pero estabas lo bastante lejos de mi auto como para saber que yo no te había arrollado-. Soltó una pequeña risita haciéndolo reír también –Me acerqué a ti y fue cuando te reconocí, no había pasado mucho desde que habíamos llegado al pueblo y nunca antes te había visto, creí que habías muerto y que por eso no estabas, de hecho en ese momento volví a creer que estabas muerto hasta que me agache a tu lado y te toque.

-¿Fue cuando sentiste que aun respiraba?

-No. De hecho me pegaste un susto de muerte cuando abriste los ojos y me agarraste del brazo, casi te golpeo, pero volviste a caer inconsciente y yo me debatí un par de segundos sobre si dejarte morir o no.

-Vaya…

-Ya sabes que decisión tomé-. Pasó sus manos sobre su pecho hasta envolverlas en su cuello –Y no puedo decir que no valiera la pena pescarme un resfriado por salvarte si ahora estás aquí para lavar la vajilla-. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarlo en ese justo momento, se sintió temblar ella misma cuando David la sujetó con ambas manos de su cintura.

-Valgo el resfriado de la reina… eso es un honor-. La sensación de su bata de seda en sus manos y el calor que de la piel de Regina a través de ella lo estaba volviendo loco, sus gemidos minutos antes y tenerla tan cerca ahora, estaban reactivando la excitación que había estado controlando, observó como Regina mordió su labio inferior y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la acercó a él de un solo movimiento, haciéndola jadear cuando chocó con su cuerpo, cubrió su boca con la suya y aprovechando el espacio entre sus labios coló su exploradora lengua que los hizo gemir a ambos cuando se tocó con la de ella. Regina se recompuso de la sorpresa y reaccionó al beso devolviéndolo con el mismo ímpetu con el que la besaba el rubio.

Las manos de la morena se aferraron a sus hombros y brazos tratando de mantener el equilibrio, sus piernas se sentían de goma cuando sintió las manos del rubio vagar por su espalda baja, enviándole una deliciosa sensación por su espina dorsal que acabó directo en su centro. David la acercó más a él con una de sus grandes manos en su espalda baja y fue cuando lo sintió, a través de los pantalones de pijama la dureza del miembro del rubio hacía acto de presencia y sentirlo solo hizo que se humedeciera más, se estaba volviendo una masa de excitación con el único pensamiento en mente de tenerlo dentro suyo, muy profundamente. Sus manos rápidamente se colaron debajo de la playera del pijama, tocando y deleitándose con la sensación de sus músculos abdominales contra las yemas de sus dedos, aquello la hizo querer pasar su lengua por ahí.

El rubio los giró llevando sus manos hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos levantándola, ella envolvió sus piernas en su cintura de la forma en que él había estado delirando más tiempo del que admitiría, caminó un par de pasos y la sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina aferrándola de las caderas para molerse contra ella, sintiéndola temblar mientras sus besos bajaron a su cuello, las manos de Regina se aferraron a la playera del pijama para seguidamente quitársela, sus ojos brillaron de deseo al verlo al fin, sus fuertes hombros; sus pectorales y abdominales definidos… tenía ganas de arañar todo aquello… levantó su mirada y lo vio mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Ves algo que te guste reinita?-. "Todo de ti" estuvo a punto de decirle Regina, pero solo lo tomó del cuello y lo atrajo a un beso hambriento lleno de deseo que lo dejó ansiando más.

-Cállate y desnúdame pastor-. Le susurró contra los labios. El rubio estaba ansioso por cumplir con su exigencia, llevó sus manos al nudo de la bata deshaciéndose rápidamente de la prenda, miró hacia abajo, notando los pezones endurecidos a través de la seda del pijama y se la quitó en un rápido movimiento, maravillándose con el hermoso y suculento manjar de dioses frente a él. Regina quedó en nada más que una diminuta braga de encaje negro, que hizo salivar al rubio de las ganas de quitárselas con los dientes. –¿Ves algo que te guste pastor?

-No me gusta… me encanta-. Le susurró antes de volver a besar sus labios, luego dejó un reguero de besos por su mandíbula y cuello hasta llegar al valle de sus senos, elevó su mirada para verla a los ojos al mismo momento que cubría el pezón derecho con su boca. Regina cerró sus ojos y arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta y un gemido entrecortado, era tan maravillosa la sensación de su juguetona y húmeda lengua sobre su piel. El rubio comenzó a intercambiar su boca entre ambos pezones, mientras sus grandes manos la aferraron de las nalgas acercándola más a el, moliéndose contra ella como si estuvieran teniendo sexo con ropa. Regina necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, y llevó su mano al interior del pijama, aferrándolo y haciendo gemir bajito. Dios… el grosor era extraordinario, se sentía tan duro como una roca, de tan solo imaginar tenerlo dentro se humedeció más y su clítoris comenzó a palpitar.

-David-. Escucharla gemir su nombre de la manera en que lo acababa de hacer era lo que quería escuchar toda la vida. Su mano suave lo estaba acariciando de la manera correcta y si seguía así acabaría antes incluso de comenzar. Descartó quitarle las bragas con los dientes, eso lo dejaría para otro momento o más tarde, cuando no estuvieran tan ansiosos. Por lo que enganchó sus dedos a ambos lados de la pieza y con ayuda de la morena le deslizó las bragas por sus magnificas piernas.

-¿Estás lista para mí, belleza?-. Llevó sus manos al sexo de Regina, jugando con sus pliegues sintiéndola empapada, introdujo uno de sus dedos escuchándola gemir de placer, estaba maravillosamente húmeda, ardiente y apretada. ¡Santísimos árboles del maldito bosque encantado! Sentirla en sus manos era un deseo al fin concedido. Comenzó a bombear su dedo, deleitándose con el maravilloso coro de sus gemidos, podría explotar de placer de solo escuchar su voz ronca gemir en su oído. Regina le bajó los pantalones y miró lo que antes había estado tocando quedando sorprendida, nunca se le había ocurrido que David fuera tan… bien dotado. No, esa palabra le quedaba corta. El fugaz pensamiento de cómo tomaría todo eso se esfumó cuando David mordió levemente su cuello, añadió otro dedo y su pulgar se encontró con su clítoris haciéndola gemir aun más fuerte.

David gimió al sentirla apretarse sobre sus dedos, imaginándose lo increíble que se sentiría sobre su miembro que reclamaba por estar dentro de la morena, no le pasó desapercibido la forma en que miró su erección y por ningún motivo quería lastimarla. Ignoró su necesidad por un par de minutos más y siguió follándola con sus dedos, sus gemidos fueron en aumento y pronto sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse encontrándose con su mano, se veía tan hermosa así… sobre la encimera de la cocina, despeinada, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su divino cuerpo. Bajó su boca hasta sus senos para darle atención a los pezones, chupando, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando hasta que Regina convulsionó apretándose sobre sus dedos tan fuete, enterrando sus uñas en su nuca, mientras decía su nombre en medio de un sensual gemido gutural. La besó en los labios mientras la ayudaba a bajar del orgasmo, extrajo sus dedos suavemente escuchándola ronronear como un felino.

-Eres maravillosa Regina-. Se llevó ambos dedos a la boca saboreándola, mientras cerraba los ojos soltando un gemido profundo desde su garganta –Deliciosa-. Abrió los ojos para encontrarla mirándolo sorprendida –Como siempre te imaginé-. Nunca, ni en un millón de años a la morena se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que David se comportara así durante el sexo, era un descubrimiento refrescante. David le sonrió y entonces fue consiente de su entorno; su respiración era pesada, su corazón corriendo como un loco, con el fuerte pensamiento de querer más, mucho más.

-Te quiero dentro-. Soltó en medio de un jadeo.

-¿No quieres un lugar más cómodo?

-No… te quiero aquí y ahora-. Dijo tajante, agarrando su erección y bombeándolo antes de atraerlo hacia ella. El rubio la tomó con ambas manos de su rostro para besarla profundamente, mientras ella misma jugaba con sus pliegues, presionando su miembro contra su clítoris, cubriéndolo con su humedad antes de guiarlo a su entrada. –Fóllame encantador-. Los ojos de David se oscurecieron aun más por el deseo incontenible por ella, su miembro se contrajo ante sus palabras y la realidad de estar a punto de cumplir su más grande fantasía en el mismo lugar donde antes por idiota la había rechazado, seguramente por esta misma razón Regina no quería ir a otro lugar más cómodo. La tomó de sus caderas, sus manos viéndose enormes en su pequeño cuerpo, acercándola al borde de la encimera y empujándose lentamente a su calor húmedo. Un grito ahogado escapó de la garganta de Regina, amando la forma en que su miembro comenzó a estirarla tan deliciosamente.

-¡Oh dios!-. Gimió el rubio soltando un suspiro en el cuello de Regina, provocando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo; se mantuvo quieto dándole el tiempo necesario para que se adaptara a su tamaño, repartiendo besos y amasando sus hermosas nalgas en sus manos. Pronto fue ella la que comenzó a moverse buscando introducir un poco más del miembro del rubio, soltó un gemido bajito cuando él logró enterrarse hasta la empuñadura.

Para David era la gloria; estaba tan mojada, tan apretada y tan ardiente. Sentía que no podría durar tanto, su miembro se deslizó dentro y fuera fácilmente con una presión exquisita, encajando tan bien con una sincronía perfecta desde el momento en que ella comenzó a encontrarse con sus estocadas, como si siempre hubieran hecho esto, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para él otro. Esto no era simplemente follar y ambos lo sabían, se amaban y era como si rompieran las leyes de la física como ocupando el mismo espacio, fusionándose, sin saber donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. David lo tuvo claro, Regina es su destino, quizás siempre lo fue y él estaba ciego buscando en otro lugar. Ahora estaban juntos, perdidos en un mar de placer y sentimientos, como si sus almas se encontraran al fin para conectarse.

Acelerando el ritmo se deleitó con los nuevos sonidos provenientes de Regina; las uñas de la morena dejaban marcas en su espalda, glúteos y brazos, pero él no podía estar más encantado.

-David… -. Jadeó la morena entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué… preciosa? Dime que… mmg… dime que quieres majestad.

-¡Ahh…! más fuerte… mmm-. David la levantó de la encimera, pasando sus antebrazos por debajo de sus muslos, aferrando sus manos en su cintura de modo que podía sostenerla con firmeza y penetrarla con mayor fuerza y rapidez. El placer se multiplicó, aumentando los gemidos y jadeos, la punta de su miembro rosaba deliciosamente su punto g, su pelvis estimulando su clítoris y sus bolas chocando con su sexo, mientras la penetraba de manera veloz, que tenían rodando sus ojos.

Regina se aferró aun más fuerte su cuello al sentir la presión en su bajo vientre que le indicaba que estaba cerca de un nuevo orgasmo, sus movimientos para encontrarse con los del rubio se volvieron mas erráticos y cuando él lamió la extensión de piel desde la clavícula hasta detrás su oreja, convulsionó sin más, siendo llevada por un orgasmo arrebatador.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos ya no se encontraban en la cocina sino en la biblioteca. David aun no había venido y estaba aun enterrado muy dentro de ella, se sentó en uno de los sofás con ella sentada ahorcadas. Le quitó algunos mechones de cabello de la cara mientras le sonreía como un bobo enamorado y una parte de Regina quiso burlarse de él, pero no lo hizo porque ella le miraba de la misma forma.

-Eres tan hermosa-. Le susurró, acariciando su labio inferior con su pulgar, Regina separó los labios llevándose el dedo a la boca, chupando y girando su lengua a su alrededor. David tomó aire bruscamente y un gemido ronco salió de su garganta, sintió su miembro pulsar dentro de los confines de Regina y le fue inevitable mover sus caderas hacia arriba provocándole un gemido dejando escapar su pulgar con un sonoro y húmedo "pop" su cerebro dejó de funcionar por medio segundo solo para imaginar como sería su boca envolviéndolo.

Regina se inclinó besándolo profundamente, mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar empalándose ella misma sobre su duro miembro arrancando gemidos de ambos, hasta que un grito mitad sorpresa y mitad satisfacción se escapó de ella cuando David le soltó una nalgada, la sensación de su palma contra su piel y el escozor que dejó el golpe la hizo contraer sus músculos internos sobre la erección del rubio, era imposible decir que no le había gustado.

-Así que… ¿a su majestad le gustaba rudo?-. Dijo socarrón, aferrando su precioso trasero en sus manos.

-¿Y quién pensaría que… amm… el tierno príncipe sería… ahh… tan perverti…? ¡Ahhh! ¡Oh Dios!-. Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el rubio se deslizó un poco del sofá y puso sus pies sobre el suelo, impulsando sus caderas hacia arriba logrando un ángulo de penetración más profundo, golpeando una y otra vez volviéndola loca. Tomó ambas manos de la morena en una de las suyas, manteniéndolas firme detrás de su espalda, mientras él se impulsaba con las caderas en el aire de forma rápida, ruda y profundamente haciéndola literalmente gritar de placer, Regina era exquisita y quería probarla por completo, de alguna forma u otra ella lograba sacar su lado más oscuro, sus deseos más ocultos. Su interior volvió a ondear fuertemente de forma exquisita sobre su miembro, muy cerca de otro orgasmo.

-Vente para mi hermosa… déjate ir-. Le susurró al oído, él ya estaba al borde y quería volver a sentirla sobre miembro. La sintió tensarse y él arremetió con más fuerza, más rapidez, llevó su mano libre a su cabello aferrándolo fuerte en sus manos jalándolo lo suficiente para dejar su cuello a la vista y le mordió levemente. La espalda de Regina se arqueó, y su boca se abrió formando una "o" perfecta en un grito silencioso, sus paredes lo apretaron fuerte mientras era atravesada por un nuevo orgasmo aun más abrazador que el anterior. Al rubio no le tomó mucho seguirla, derramando su semilla caliente profundamente en su interior.

Aun con la respiración agitada y Regina recostada sobre su pecho, el rubio se acomodó sobre el sofá aferrándola fuerte a el, su miembro aun en lo más profundo de Regina expulsó un poco más de esperma cuando la sintió dejar un pequeño beso sobre su pecho y abrazarse a él.

-Eso fue…

-Increíble ¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes?-. Preguntó aun sin aliento el rubio y ella se separó lo suficiente de su abrazo y para mirarlo a la cara.

-Porque me rechazaste-. Le dijo con una sonrisa -Dos veces.

-Un completo idiota, a pesar de que me moría por hacerlo-. Él le guiñó un ojo y apretó su trasero con sus manos, mientras su miembro se ablandaba lo suficiente para abandonar su cuerpo haciéndola gemir bajito. David besó su cuello y luego su sien antes de sostener su rostro para observarla a los ojos, perdiéndose por un momento en aquel marrón chocolate que lo calmaba y lo volvía loco por igual -Te amo-. Le susurró a centímetros de sus labios. Regina lo observó por medio segundo, viendo nada más que la verdad absoluta ante su declaración, acelerando y calentando su corazón; una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus rasgos antes de besarlo suavemente.

-Yo también te amo-. Le respondió, para momentos después sentir como la evidencia del orgasmo de ambos abandonaba su intimidad. David fue esta vez quien la besó, la besó como debió hacerlo en su cocima hace tiempo, como debió haberlo aquella vez en la celda cuando ella lo atrapó en el bosque encantado.

Regina se separó de él, poniéndose de pie y dándole una mano para que hiciera lo mismo, el rubio la observó desde allí sentado, ella era puro arte en su divina y total desnudez. Con una sonrisa gigante se dejó guiar por ella escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. La noche aun era joven y ellos tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar.


End file.
